Fuck Dating Apps
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Alice didn't use the app unless she was desperate. She didn't mind a casual fuck if her usual heat-partners were busy, but lately she would've been satisfied with just a cuddle partner. Especially considering she really only wanted to bang Taishiro and the mere thought of him mating her had her thighs moist.


Alice curled up on the Fat Gum beanbag, a blanket wrapped around her tightly. Her hand clung to her phone, the only thing peeking out excluding her head. She licked her lips nervously as she read over another profile before clicking the back button.

Her heat was getting dangerously close and her suppresants were not doing their damned job. She had taken leave from work as per usual, knowing the bakery could survive without her. Besides, Fat Gum would still visit without her there.

She softly groaned as she clicked out another profile. Another braindead alpha who wanted a stupid house-spouse to care for and wanted kids. She was so glad they were good with kids! Now if only they were honest about their profiles and marked them properly as not wanting kids.

She softly growled at another one; this one a beta, shockingly enough. She dropped her phone and buried her face in the plush beanbag, feeling a tear of fustration escape. Why was this so hard?

Alice didn't use the app unless she was desperate. She didn't mind a casual fuck if her usual heat-partners were busy, but lately she would've been satisfied with just a cuddle partner. Especially considering she really only wanted to bang Taishiro and the mere thought of him mating her had her thighs moist.

She softly whined when her text-tone sang out, reaching out to grab the offending device. Swiping it to read the text, she blinked at the long text from Taishiro. She tilted her head and reached over for her soda, sipping it through the straw as she read.

She turned pink midway through the text. He started off asking how she was and he noticed she wasn't at the bakery, which obviously made the sweets less sweet. Then, he rambled about their friendship, about how he loved spending time with her, and how he knew she preferred texts so he thought this would be easier. And then he mentioned that he had bought her favorite foods and snacks and drinks and that if she wanted, he could come over and help her through her heat.

She flushed at the idea of him helping her in more than just cuddling. The text continued on, him rambling how he felt he was overstepping but if she didn't mind than he would be more than happy. And finally ending with him asking if she wanted him to come over and if he should bring any adult items for her or if he should just bring things to cuddle with.

Oh my god, she thought as her cheeks burned. He was a sweetheart and wanted to mate with her! Or at least was willing to have sex with her! Either way!

She giggled softly and sent him a quick text before pushing herself up, taking a deep breath. She smiled widely and started cleaning up the candy wrappers and empty soda bottles. Enjoying the burst of energy, she gathered up soft blankets on the floor beside the beanbag. Giggling, she flushed as she grabbed the small bottle of lube to set on the floor with a few clean towels and some water bottles.

She lightly clapped, nearly purring at the sight of the nest. She jumped at a soft knock on the door and practically darted to it, a wide grin plastered on her face as she yanked the door open. "Hi!"

Taishiro blinked down at her, grocery bags on his arms. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

She smiled slightly, shifting to take a bag from him before pouting when he held them out of her reach, walking past her to the kitchen. "I'm okay. Let me help."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Nope. Go lay down, I'll be there in a minute."

She shifted and nodded, shuffling to the bedroom before laying down in her comfortable nest. Taishiro took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he breathed in the sweet scent. He could feel his cock twitching to life as her scent lingered in his nose. Thank god she said yes to everything cause he was not going to last just cuddling her.

He held onto one bag as he walked to the bedroom, where the source of that sweetness lingered. He swallowed thickly and smiled at her curled up on the Fat Gum bean bag. "You look comfortable. Want anything?"

She shook her head, smiling as she tugged at the blankets around herself. "No, just cuddling for a moment. Do I need to move?"

He smiled and sat on the remaining space of the oversized bean bag, setting the bag in his hand on a clear space above the blankets. "No, you're okay."

She nodded and shifted closer to him, purring when he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. She inhaled deeply and smiled widely, pressing her face into his jacket. She curled her fingers in the soft fabric, pressing her legs together as moisture gathered.

He tucked his nose in her hair, rumbling softly as he held her waist. His cock was just straining against his pants by now. "Are you okay with having sex?"

She nodded, rubbing her cheek against his jacket. "Yeah, it's okay. I'd honestly like to be your mate, too, if you want Taishiro."

He smiled down at her, his plush cheeks turning bright pink. "Oh! Um, are you sure?"

She nodded, peeking up at him. "I am. I thought about it and you're like the best guy I've ever met and I love spending time with you and I love that you think me baking makes things taste better and I want to be yours."

He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on hers. "I'd love that too."

She smiled widely and wiggled up to hug his neck. "Then, shall we start with a kiss?"

He grinned and bent down slightly, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned softly and kissed him back, loosely tangling her fingers in his bright yellow hair. She pressed closer, arching into him as his hand slid down to cup her ass.

He shifted to lay on his back, pulling her on top of him. She softly squeaked and flushed, curling her fingers in his jacket. He smiled and guided her into another kiss, sliding his hands up her shirt to bunch it up.

She shifted and tugged on the large zipper of his jacket, sitting up to slide it down. He smiled and pushed her shirt up, sitting up slightly to tug it over her head. She flushed as he stared at her and tugged on his zipper.

He grinned and pulled her up more, kissing along her neck. She softly squeaked and gripped his shoulders, flushing as he gently sucked and nipped at her neck. He tugged the zipper down the rest of the way and inhaled deeply, softly growling at the scent laying claim to him.

She moaned softly when he nipped over the crook between her neck and shoulder and tightened her grip on his shoulders. "Tai~."

He peeked up at her, his pupils blown wide. "Can I eat you out?"

She blinked and nodded slightly, breathing out, "Yeah, totally."

He grinned and helped her pull off her shorts and underwear before pulling her to sit on his face. She leaned against his soft stomach, flushing at the large bulge at the front of his pants. Now was not the time to question whether or not the 8 foot man was properly proportionate. Even though it was looking like he was.

She shuddered when a warm, wet tongue brush against her wet cunt and curled her toes, gripping his pants. "Oh fuck."

He grinned, kissing her thigh. "You are delicious. Thank you for the meal~."

She flushed, rolling her eyes before moaning when he started licking with vigor. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes, fumbling blindly to grab the bulge in his pants. He groaned against her and she shuddered as it vibrated against her, feeling more slick practically gush into his open mouth.

He moaned softly as he ate her out, feeling it drip down his chin and smear on his cheeks. His mind was hazy as he easily slid his tongue into her, gripping her hips tightly. Her moans were music to his ears.

He blinked when he suddenly felt cool air on his cock and pulled away from her before groaning when a soft hand wrapped around it partially. He softly moaned and flushed her tongue lightly licked the tip. "Oh!"

She giggled breathlessly, slowly stretching her fingers in an attempt to wrap around his thick cock. "You're yummy, gummy bear."

He flushed and glanced away. "Thanks, but you're far more delicious."

She flushed and slowly stroked him, leaning over to gently lick at the tip as more pre cum dribbled out. He groaned softly and rested his head back, gripping her hips as she moved to lick along his cock. Oh god, he wasn't going to last at this rate.

She mewled softly when he slid a finger inside her hot pussy and rocked her hips slightly. He slowly moved it in and out before adding a second as she licked along his cock, her hands stroking most of him. She moaned softly, tightening her grip as his thick fingers stretched her out. Fuck his fingers were thick.

She focused on pleasuring him before moaning when he curled his fingers, her juices spilling down his knuckles. He grinned and licked off the back of his hand as her stroking faltered. He pulled his fingers free and gripped her hips.

"Lay back?"

She nodded slightly and laid on her back with his help. He held himself above her and slowly kissed her, rubbing her hips as he guided her legs apart. She shifted slightly and glanced down at his cock, biting her lip slightly.

He smiled at her as he stroked his cock in one hand. "It's alright if it won't all fit. I know I'm a big guy."

She smiled slightly, hugging his shoulders. "Okay. Maybe next time?"

He shifted closer, rubbing the head along her wet pussy. "Maybe."

She nodded slightly, her eyelids fluttering as he started slowly pushing in. She moaned and tightened her grip on him, gasping softly when he kept sliding in. He suddenly stopped, making her whine softly.

He chuckled breathlessly, feeling her hot, wet core cling to his cock. Well, half of it at least. He wasn't going to last long at all. Oh well, there'd probably be more than just one or two rounds.

He slowly started moving and groaned, ducking his head to nip along her neck. She moaned into his ear and clung to him, her legs stretched around him. He held her close as he easily picked up pace and moaned when she pressed her nails into his shoulders.

He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as he quickened his pace. She felt so good, even better than all of his fantasies combined. He moaned and leaned closer, nipping on her shoulder.

She tightened her grip and nodded slightly, breathing, "Please, mate me, make me yours, fuuucckkkk."

He sank his sharpened canines into her shoulder, groaning as his hips stuttered. She clung to him and moaned loudly, dragging her nails down his back. Tilting her head forward, she bit into his shoulder, leaving her own mark.

He slowly pulled away and panted heavily, pulling her close. His cock was still partially inside her, his hot cum settling inside her. She moaned softly and slumped into him, curling her fingers against him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled softly at her. "Feel any better?"

She nodded slilghtly, nuzzling his chest. "Mmm, good for round two?"

He blinked and grinned, his cock twitching back to life. Seems like he was more than ready for round two. And maybe round three afterward. Or four. Or five. Eh, they'll have a good time regardless.


End file.
